Verschlungene Pfade
by Traumweberin
Summary: Wie lange kann man sich selbst und andere belügen? Kann aus Freundschaft Liebe werden? Was erträgt Liebe alles? - Was wäre wenn Willow und Giles am Anfang der fünften Staffel ihre Gefühle für einander entdeckt hätten?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.

**Anmerkung:** Mir ist klar, dass Willow Giles in der Serie nicht duzt. Nach längerem Nachdenken bin ich allerdings zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass das eine Entscheidung der Übersetzter ist, mit der ich nur bedingt einverstanden bin. Weil ich der Meinung bin, dass zwischen Giles und Willow eine enge Freundschaft besteht, hälte ich es für Unsinn, dass sie ihn siezt und deshalb duzt sie ihn hier.

*~*~*

Willow war auf dem Weg von ihrer letzten Vorlesung zu ihrem Zimmer. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann gruselte es sie ein bisschen, während sie über den dunklen Campus ging. Zwar hatten die Jahre mit Buffy sie unerschrockener gemacht, aber das änderte nicht viel daran, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte.

Plötzlich raschelte es links neben ihr. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ihre Hand fuhr instinktiv zu dem Pflock, den sie in ihrer Tasche stets bei sich trug. Sie starrte in das Gebüsch neben sich, versuchte die Finsternis mit ihren Blicken zu durchdringen.

Es war nichts mehr zu hören, außer ihrem eigenen Atem, der viel zu laut für den stillen Campus war. Nachdem sie eine Weile reglos ihrem Atem gelauscht hatte, versuchte sie sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass es vermutlich nur eine Ratte gewesen war.

Gerade als ihr Herzschlag sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und sie weitergehen wollte, sprang auf einmal etwas vor ihr auf den Weg. Reflexartig machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, um dem mutmaßlichen Angreifer ihren Pflock ins Herz stoßen, doch dieser hielt ihre Hand fest, kurz bevor das Holzstück sein Ziel erreichte.

„Na, kleine Hexe? Sind wir heute etwas schreckhaft?", spöttelte Spike.

„Oh, Spike … du bist es", murmelte Willow schwach. „Ähm … würdest du meine Hand bitte loslassen?", fragte sie, als sie feststellte, dass er ihr Handgelenk nach wie vor umklammert hielt.

„Sicher", sagte er und ließ sie los.

„Wa-was machst du hier?", fragte Willow.

„Bin auf der Suche nach Buffy. Ich habe Informationen für sie", erklärte er knapp. „Weißt du, wo sie ist?"

Willow schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht weiß es Giles ja. Vielleicht solltest du ihn fragen."

„Was ist da eigentlich zwischen dir und Giles?", fragte Spike.

„W-was? Da, da ist nichts. Wir sind … Freunde", erwiderte Willow überrascht. Wie kam er auf so etwas?

„Schätzchen, wer soll dir das glauben?" Spike sah sie spöttisch an. „Das sieht doch ein Blinder, dass es zwischen euch knistert."

„A-aber … Nein! Ich bin mit Tara sehr glücklich. Und überhaupt … Spike, es ist Giles. Wir … Er, er ist wie ein Vater für mich."

„Glaubst du dir selbst, was du da erzählst?" Spike warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Na ja, soll nicht mein Problem sein. Ich werde dann mal … Muss Buffy schließlich noch finden." Und so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand er auch wieder.

Willow sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Knisterte es zwischen ihr und Giles? Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und setzte sich dann erneut in Richtung Studentenwohnheim in Bewegung. Es war Giles, Buffys Wächter und ihr eigener … ja, was eigentlich? Ihr Mentor? Ihre Vaterfigur?

Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er war … einfach Giles. Er war ein Freund. Jemand, der sie seit jeher wie ein eigenständiges Individuum behandelt hatte. Er war einer der wenigen Erwachsenen, eigentlich sogar der einzige, der sie schon zu ihren Teenager-Zeiten als Gleichrangige behandelt hatte.

Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie während der High-School in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Dass ihr ganzer Körper jedes Mal gekribbelt hatte, wenn er sich bei der Recherche am Computer über ihre Schulter gebeugt hatte. Dass sie Stunden mit ihm in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, nicht nur um Buffy zu helfen, sondern auch – vorallem – um ihm nahe zu sein.

Hatte sie diese Verliebtheit jemals überwunden, fragte sie sich, während sie ihre Zimmertür öffnete, oder hatte sie sie nur effektiv verdrängt? Erst mit der oft wiederkehrenden Obsession für Xander, dann mit ihrer Beziehung zu Oz und schließlich mit ihrer Partnerschaft mit Tara.

Vermutlich gab es nur einen Weg, um herauszufinden, ob die Beziehung zwischen Giles und ihr platonischer oder sinnlicher Natur war. Sie musste zu ihm und genau darauf achten, wie ihr Körper, ihr Herz und ihre Seele auf ihn reagieren würden.

*~*~*

Die Türglocke bimmelte leise, als Willow die Magic Box betrat.

„Giles?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er da war, denn es war bereits spät, aber da die Tür offen war, musste schließlich irgendjemand dort sein.

Giles war tatsächlich da, reagierte aber in keiner Weise auf ihren Ruf. Er stand hinter dem Tresen und sortierte augenscheinlich irgendwelche Bücher. Ihr Magen machte einen kleinen Salto, als sie ihn dort mit konzentrierter Miene stehen sah. Das war gar nicht gut.

Nichtsdestotrotz ging sie auf ihn zu und fragte erneut: „Giles?"

Giles sah abwesend auf. „Oh, ähm, Willow? Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich denke, ich habe ein Problem." Eigentlich hatte sie das nicht sagen wollen, doch die Armada von Schmetterlingen, die sich in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete, als ihre Augen seinem Blick begegneten, machte sie nervös und immer wenn sie nerverös wurde, fing sie an das auszuplappern, was ihr als Erstes in den Kopf kam. Und was legte die Vermutung näher, dass es ein Problem gab, als Schmetterlinge im Bauch bei Giles' Anblick?

„Problem?" Damit hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er ließ die Bücher Bücher sein und kam hinter dem Tresen hervor. Ein bisschen hektisch, ein bisschen besorgt. „Dämonischer Natur? Dann werde ich am besten Buffy …"

Doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort: „Nein, nein. Buffy … Buffy kann da nicht helfen."

Er deutete auf den runden Tisch und sagte: „Setzten wir uns doch."

Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr, nahm seine Brille ab und sah sie aufmerksam an. Dieser Blick brachte sie ins Wanken. Konnte sie wirklich etwas tun, dass vielleicht ihre ganze Beziehung komplett durcheinander bringen würde? Ja, sie konnte, bestärkte sie sich selbst. Wenn sie Klarheit über ihre – und wohl auch seine – Gefühle erlangen wollte, dann musste sie es sogar tun. Und sollte wirklich alles schief gehen, könnte sie immer noch einen Vergessens-Zauber wirken.

„Giles … ich fürchte, ich habe etwas Blödes getan. Also, nein, eigentlich habe ich es gar nicht getan, es ist einfach passiert, aber …"

Nun war es Giles, der sie etwas ungehalten unterbrach. „Willow, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist, mit Magie herum zu experimentieren."

„Magie?" Sie warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Oh, ach so, nein", beeilte sie sich zu versichern, als sie verstand. „Es hat auch nichts mit Magie zu tun."

Er entspannte sich sichtlich. „Oh, ähm, nun … entschuldige bitte. Worum geht es denn?"

Plötzlich stellte Willow fest, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, die richtigen Worte für das zu finden, was sie sagen wollte. „I-ich … ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Wo ich anfangen soll."

Giles lächelte sanft und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. „Am Besten am Anfang, Willow."

„A-aber ich weiß gar nicht so genau, wo der Anfang ist", erklärte sie unsicher, während sie nervös mit dem Henkel ihrer Handtasche spielte.

„Nun, dann solltest du vielleicht irgendwo anfangen und wir werden versuchen von dort zum Anfang zu kommen."

„A-also, da war Spike. U-und er wollte wissen, w-was da zwischen dir und mir ist. Er sagte, dass es zwischen uns knistern würde." Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und sie musterte sein Gesicht, um herauszufinden, wie er diese Mitteilung aufnehmen würde.

„So, so … Spike also", murmelte Giles mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, den Willow nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. Dann fokussierte er seinen Blick wieder auf sie. „Und Willow? Knistert es zwischen uns?", fragte er mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln. Scheinheilig, ein Wort, das sie bisher selten mit Rupert Giles in Verbindung gebracht hatte.

Einen Moment lang konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Giles hob die Hand, legte den Zeigefinger sanft unter ihr Kinn und schloss ihren Mund.

„I-ich weiß nicht. Gott, Giles … Wir … Ich bin verwirrt. Da ist Tara u-und …" Sein Zeigefinger verselbstständigte sich und fuhr ihren Kieferknochen hinauf bis zur Schläfe. Die Härchen auf ihren Armen richteten sich auf.

„Giles", sagte sie leise, während er mit dem Zeigefinger langsam von ihrer Schläfe, über die Wange, bis zu ihrem Mundwinkel fuhr, „w-wir … du, du solltest mich nicht berühren."

Zögerlich zog er seine Hand zurück, ballte sie langsam zur Faust und betrachtete sie geistesabwesend. „Nein?"

„Nein. Du solltest sagen: ‚Willow, wir können das nicht tun. Es ist falsch!‛" Sie gab sich wirklich alle Mühe bestimmt und überzeugt zu klingen, doch sie war alles andere als das und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Giles das bemerken würde.

Er hob den Blick und sah Willow nachdenklich an. „Verstehe …", murmelte er. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Ich verstehe gar nichts. Ich weiß nur, dass es sich richtig anfühlt."

Erneut hob er die Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über ihre Unterlippe. „Halt' mich auf, wenn es wirklich falsch ist, Willow."

Er beugte sich zu ihr und streifte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sie hob die Hand, nicht sicher, ob sie ihn zurückstoßen oder sich an ihm festhalten wollte. Willow schmeckte schwarzen Tee und atmete seinen Duft, eine Mischung aus alten Büchern, Sandelholz und anderen undefinierbaren Komponenten, ein Geruch, der sie jedenfalls immer unweigerlich an Giles erinnerte, ein. Ihre Hand kam schließlich auf seiner Schulter zu liegen, wanderte über seinen Nacken, zu seinem Hinterkopf.

Plötzlich erklang die Türglocke und die beiden lösten sich hastig voneinander.

„Giles?" Es war Buffy. „Sind Sie da?"

Während Giles fahrig nach seiner Brille griff, die auf dem Tisch lag, rief er: „Ja, ähm, ich bin hier hinten." Er setzte die Brille auf und sah Buffy, die nun durch den Laden auf ihn und Willow zu kam, entgegen. „Was gibt es denn?"

Buffy setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Hey, Will", begrüßte sie ihre Freundin flüchtig, bevor sie sich an Giles wandte. „Spike hat mir Informationen über diesen Dämon gegeben."

Willow stand auf. „I-ich denke, ich werde euch dann mal alleine lassen. Tara … sie wartet bestimmt schon auf mich." Dann verließ sie fluchtartig den Laden.


	2. Chapter 2

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Giles Buffy abgewimmelt hatte. Noch während er das dachte, schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Auch wenn er nicht mehr ihr offizieller Wächter war, so sollte es doch immer noch seine oberste Priorität sein, ihr beizustehen.

Im Moment konnte er sich jedoch nicht helfen: Er nahm es ihr übel, dass sie in die Magic Box geplatzt war, ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick, in dem er Willow endlich geküsst hatte. Willow war natürlich prompt geflüchtet. Er hatte ihr nicht folgen können, da Buffy ihm die Informationen, die sie von Spike erhalten hatte, mitteilen wollte.

Es war Giles unglaublich schwer gefallen, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Buffy ihm erzählte, denn er verlor sich immer wieder in den Erinnerungen an diesen Kuss. An Willows weiche Haut, an ihre Hand in seinem Nacken, an ihren Geruch …

Schließlich war auch Buffy aufgefallen, wie unkonzentriert er gewesen war und hatte gefragt: „Giles, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Ähm … sicher. Wieso fragst du?"

„Sie sind so abwesend. Also noch abwesender als sonst manchmal."

„Oh, ähm, nun … ich denke, ich bin einfach nur müde. Es ist ja auch schon spät." Ihm selbst erschien diese Ausrede ziemlich schwach, aber Buffy hatte nur genickt und war mit dem Versprechen ihn am morgigen Tag aufzusuchen verschwunden.

Und nun saß er in seinem Appartement und dachte einmal mehr an einen gewissen Rotschopf. Somit war das eigentlich kein unübliches Ende für einen Tag. Und doch, dieses Mal war es anders. Er musste sich selbst nicht mehr davon abhalten, auf diese Weise an Willow zu denken.

Bisher hatte er sich selbst immer vorgeworfen, dass es falsch war so an Willow zu denken, denn schließlich waren sie Freunde und man träumte nicht davon, wie man Freunde küsste, ihnen langsam die Kleidung von der Haut streichelte und … nun ja, sich näher kam, als es für Freunde üblich war.

Es war falsch gewesen, weil er mehr als doppelt so alt war, wie sie. Und nicht zuletzt war es schmerzhaft gewesen, weil er immer geglaubt hatte, sie niemals haben zu können. Weil sie ihn nicht wollte. Weil sie lesbisch war und Tara hatte.

Doch heute war es anders: Sie hatten sich geküsst. Eigentlich müsste er unglaublich glücklich sein, aber das war er nicht. Er ahnte ungefähr, wie es nun in Willow aussehen musste. Sie würde verwirrt und voller Zweifel sein. Sie würde Schuldgefühle Tara gegenüber empfinden. Sie würde sich ausmalen, wie Xander und Buffy reagieren würden, wenn sie von dem Kuss erfahren würden. Sie würde sich vorbeten, dass sie lesbisch war.

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie vermutlich darüber nachdenken würde, wie sie ihm in Zukunft am besten aus dem Weg gehen könnte. Wenn es nur um sie beide gehen würde, dann könnte er sich damit vielleicht arrangieren. Aber es ging eben nicht nur um sie beide. Es ging um Buffy, es ging um Sunnydale und letztendlich – auch wenn es vielleicht pathetisch klang – ging es um das Wohl der ganzen Welt. Sie waren nun einmal am stärksten, wenn Eintracht in der Gruppe herrschte. Und genau deshalb würde er Willow dazu zwingen müssen, sich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen.

Natürlich war diese Tat auch nicht völlig uneigennützig. Er war sich beinahe vollkommen sicher, dass sie mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegte, denn sonst hätte sie gewiss nicht zugelassen, dass er sie küsste.

Er würde den Teufel tun und diese Chance ungenutzt verstreichen lassen! Viel zu lange schon hatte er die Gefühle für sie tief in sich vergraben. Viel zu oft hatte er sich all die Argumente vorgebetet, die dafür sprachen, die Finger von ihr zu lassen.

Ja, es war an der Zeit Gewissheit zu erlangen. Wenn sie ihm glaubhaft machen würde, dass sie nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegte und sie den Kuss nur aus einer Laune heraus zugelassen hatte, dann würde er es akzeptieren. Dann würde er seine Liebe zu ihr in sein tiefstes Innerstes verbannen und versuchen ihr wieder nur ein Freund zu sein.

Aber wenn sie es nicht könnte, dann … Nun, dann würden sie wohl unbekanntes Territorium betreten.

Bevor er das jedoch herausfinden konnte, musste er Willow dazu bringen, sich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Und so wie er sie kannte, würde das nicht einfach werden, denn vermutlich würde sie ihr Möglichstes tun, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er würde verdammt hartnäckig sein müssen …


End file.
